Spongebob Squarepants Fate of the Formula
by SteveG12358
Summary: Tired of abs and Plankton fighting over the Krabby Patty formula, the People of Bikini Bottom forces abs to give up the formula and take it away from Bikini Bottom. abs thinks this is one of Plankton's plans, but it wasn't. If Plankton didn't steal the formula, who did? It's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to find who took the Krabby Patty formula.


SpongeBob Squarepants Faith of the Formula

FADE IN

INT. CHUM BUCKET LABORATORY DAYTIME

Plankton was DRILLING a screw into his machine. He throws away the power drill.

PLANKTON

(Smiles)

This is it Karen, when this plan of mine to get the Krabby Patty Formula once and for all.

KAREN (O.S)

Oh come on.

Karen has a mean look upon her monitor.

PLANKTON

And what's that supposed to mean?

KAREN

Simple. Krabs will be one step ahead of you and then you'll fail and you will cry from another attempt to get the formula. Just give up on it and continue working on the Chum Bucket.

PLANKTON

(obsessively angry)

NO I can't. That formula needs to be revealed.

Karen sighed and Plankton goes into his machine. The Machine moves forward out of the laboratory.

CUT TO

EXT. CHUM BUCKET ENTRANCE

The Machine piloted by plankton moves out from the entrance. Suddenly was at the front of the entrance.

PLANKTON

Krabs what are you doing here?

(smiles)

I'm just here to give you this Krabby Patty.

Mr. Krabs takes out a Krabby Patty out from behind his back and gives it to Plankton.

PLANKTON

Wait that's it?

Go ahead take it.

Plankton grabs the Krabby Patty and runs back into the Chum Bucket. Then suddenly an EXPLOSION comes out from the Chum Bucket.

PLANKTON (O.S)

(screams)

NO!

BUBBLE TO

INT. KRUSTY KRAB NIGHT TIME LATER THAT EVENING

Plankton leaps down from the ceiling and fall onto the floor. He runs right up to Mr. Krabs's office and go under the crack of the door.

CUT TO

INT. KRUSTY KRAB 'S OFFICE

Plankton enters into the office. Suddenly the lights COME ON.

(smiles)

Hello Plankton.

PLANTKON

(mad)

Oh come on.

CUT TO

EXT. KRUSTY KRAB ENTRANCE NIGHT TIME

kicks Plankton into the air and back into the Chum Bucket.

BUBBLE TO

INT. KRUSTY KRAB RESTURANT DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

A CUSTOMER was up at the cash register.

CUSTOMER

I'll have 1 Krabby Patty please.

SQUIDWARD

That'll be 1 dollar.

The Customer gives Squidward 1 dollar. Squidward puts the dollar into the cash register.

CUT TO

INT. KRUST KRAB 'S OFFICE

Squidward walks into the office with a bag of money.

SQUIDWARD

Here's today's money from the register .

opens the bag of money and Plankton pops out from it.

PLANKTON

(running to the safe)

That formula is mine.

Mr. Krabs grabs Plankton.

(smiles)

Got yah.

BUBBLES TO

EXT. KRUSTY KRAB BACK OF BUILDING

Plankton leaps off from a bucket and leap onto the dumpster.

PLANKTON

I'm getting a Krabby Patty even if I have to dumpster dive to do it.

Plankton takes a DEEP BREATH and dives into the dumpster. Suddenly the garbage truck came up and lifted up the dumpster and dump the garbage into the truck.

(smiles)

Ha ha we never throw out our Krabby Patties.

PLANKTON (O.S)

AHHHHHH!

BUBBLE TO

INT. KRUSTY KRAB DINING ROOM DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

The Next Day at the Krusty Krab customers are enjoying their means. Mr. Krabs walk up to one of the customers. Suddenly a man in with a mustache walk into the restaurant.

MAN WITH A MUSTACHE

Excuse me are you Eugene Krabs?

(pulls out his underwear)

Well that what saids on me underwear. How my I help you today.

let go of his underwear making it slap against his butt.

MAN WITH A MUSTACHE.

Well you just won a million dollars.

Really?

The giant check wraps around . Fog comes out from the man's mouth. Plankton come out from the top of the head and jellyfishes come out from the robot's boy. The customers are stunk by the jellyfish.

PLANKTON

I will have that formula even I go to the extreme.

Plankton puts on his rocket pack and rockets it into office.

CUT TO

INT. KRUSTY KRAB 'S OFFICE

Plankton rockets into 's office and slams into the fake safe.

Har, har you fall for the fake safe trick again.

Mr. Krabs founds that plankton is a robot. The robot sprays pepper spray into 's face.

AHHH I fall for the fake Plankton trick.

Plankton runs into the office and fires a laser at the safe opening it and reveling the secret formula. Plankton leaps into the safe and grabs the krabby patty formula and runs out from Krab's office.

grabs Plankton and picks him up. He takes the krabby patty formula out from his hand.

Not this time Plankton or any other time.

MAMA KRABS (O.S)

Eugene

Mama Krabs walk into the office.

Mommy why are you doing here?

Mama Krabs grabs 's throat and he drops Plankton and the secret formula. Plankton runs out of the office with the formula. rips off his mother's face reveling it's a robot.

CUT TO

INT. KRUST KRAB RESTURANT DINING ROOM

Plankton runs across the dining room. body slams onto Plankton and they both go into a dust cloud brawl causing to suck up all of the other customers into the brawl.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

I am on my way.

SpongeBob dives into the dust cloud brawl and causing the dust cloud to suck up Squidward.

CUT TO

EXT. KRUSTY KRAB RESTURANT ENTRANCE

The dust cloud brawl exits out of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs and Plankton leap out from the dust cloud tug a warring the Krabby Patty formula.

PLANKTON

Give me that formula Krabs.

No the Krabby Patty formula stays with me, you're only going to take it to run me out of business.

PLANKTON

Oh course.

Mr. Krabs and Plankton tug a war over the formula. Suddenly Mr. Krabs and Plankton got handcrafted by the police.

The Customers and Squidward are all hurt and angry.

CUSTOMER 1

I am never going to eat here again.

CUSTOMER 2

I know these 2 keep on fighting over a stupid sandwich.

AND PLANKTON

(together)

What?

BUBBLE TO

INT. BIKINI BOTTOM COURT COURTROOM LATER

The judge hammers his gavel onto his desk 3 times.

THE JUDGE

All rise.

Everyone in the courtroom stand up from their seats.

THE JUDGE

Eugene Krabs, and Sheldon Plankton.

AND PLANKTON

Your honor.

THE JUDGE

The People of Bikini Bottom are tired of both of you fighting over the Krabby Patty formula.

AND PLANKTON

But he started it, no you , no you.

They both got shocked by Karen's ray gun.

KAREN

(Mad)

You boys pay attention.

THE JUDGE

And now to prevent this from happening again I hear by send the Krabby Patty secret formula far, far away from Bikini Bottom where neither of you shall look at it ever again.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

But that's where Plankton comes in and follow after you to revel the Krabby Patty formula.

PLANKTON

And that's where Krabs follows me and rubs it in my face.

No I don't.

PLANKTON

Of course you do.

Karen shocks Krabs and Plankton.

KAREN

Just do it so you 2 won't fight over it ever again.

Errrr… Fine.

THE JUDGE

So it's agreed we will have someone to pick up the formula tomorrow and send it very far away.

The judge slams his gavel onto his desk.

Well who won this round?

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

I guest neither of you won.

BUBBLE TO

EXT. KRUSTY KRAB RESTAURANT DAYTIME THE NEXT DAY

SpongeBob blows into a trumpet playing sad music with it. walks out of the restaurant with the secret formula in his hand with a sad face upon his face. a blue fish mean, cruel, smart and bald wearing a white suit was waiting by his boat.

(to )

Hello I am Mr. Taker and I'm here to take the formula away.

Could I at least say good bye to the formula first.

Make it quick,

MR. KRABS

Good bye formula, I will miss you dearly, the reason why I keep you away from Plankton is to keep him out of business .

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

(crying)

We are going to miss you.

Just take it.

takes the formula and drives off. and Spongebob start to cry. Suddenly notice something. Mr. Krabs got mad.

CUT TO

INT CHUM BUCKET

kicks down the door to the Chum Bucket. Plankton was surprised.

(mad)

I knew it all along this is your plan.

PLANKTON

What plan?

The plan to pay the Judge and the Police so you can get me formula.

PLANKTON

That's not my plan.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

I have to agree on Plankton this isn't one of his plans.

Then Squidward came into the Chum Bucket with a crowd of angry costumers behind him.

SQUIDWARD

the costumers are getting angry.

Well make the some krabby patties.

SQUIDWARD

I can't, SpongeBob forgot to make some.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Sorry Squidward but I didn't made some today, I need the formula so I can make them.

SQUIDWARD

Well you have to serve them something.

CUSTOMER 3

All of this Krabby Patty talk is making me hungry, for something else.

SQUIDWARD

Like what?

CUSTOMER 3

You.

CUSTOMER 4

And how about we add some krab into it.

CUSTOMER 5

And some plankton too.

The Customer lift them up into the air and march out from the Chum Bucket.

Quick me boy, find that formula before they eat us.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2

FADE IN

INT. SPONGEBOB'S PINEAPPLE LIVING ROOM LATER

SpongeBob pins up some string and photos onto the wall. He connects the string to the photo of Plankton and then a photo of .

Patrick comes into the pineapple feeling hungry.

PATRICK STAR

SpongeBob please feed me, I'm so hungry.

Patrick collapse onto the couch. His stomach starts to roar and it starts to each some of the couch.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Sorry Patrick, but to make krabby patties I need the formula but it's gone.

PATRICK STAR

Well you better find it soon, because I get to a point where I can eat anything and I mean anything.

Patrick looks at Gary. Patrick imagines Gary as a Krabby Patty. He lifts up Gary and opens his mouth. SpongeBob grabs Gary out from Patrick.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

You know what Patrick let's go out to find the formula.

BUBBLE TO

EXT. BIKINI BOTTOM TRAIN STATION LATER

At the Bikini Bottom Train Station Mr. Taker walks over to the platform. SpongeBob and Patrick come out from a pillar of the train station.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

That's him Mr. Taker, and in his briefcase must be the Krabby Patty formula.

PATRICK STAR

I don't care if it's him I want to have that formula so you can make some patties again.

SpongeBob stops Patrick and pulls him back to him.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Patrick not now, we need a plan?

PATRICK STAR

I know, how about we just ask for the formula back.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Worth a shot.

The train arrives. The train couches' doors open and people near the platform walk into the couches. SpongeBob and Patrick walk up to the couches. The Conductor stops them.

THE CONDUCTOR

Hold on May I see you tickets?

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Oh he has our tickets.

No I don't as the matter of fact I don't know either of you.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE OF TRAIN STATION DAYTIME

SpongeBob and Patrick are thrown into the air and out of the train station and onto the ground.

PATRICK STAR

Well that is a dumb idea. Here's something how about we give up?

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

No Patrick we need the formula to make more Krabby patties without it there won't be a Krusty Krab or a job. So let's get that formula.

CUT TO

INT. TRAIN COUCH MOVING

In the train couch Mr. Taker was sitting in the couch. SpongeBob and Patrick come out from behind the sit behind Mr. Taker.

They leap over and SpongeBob site on his left and Patrick sit on his right.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Excuses me sir do you have a secret formula in that brief case of yours?

MR. TAKER

Of course I do but it's not for you.

PATRICK STAR

But we need it now before , Squidward and Plankton become lunch.

MR. TAKER

Sorry boys but this formula is too chaotic be in 1 place so it's going to a safe place so no one shall steal it ever again.

Mr. Taker got up off from the sit and walk down the hallway.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

I got an idea Patrick.

SpongeBob and Patrick leap onto 's legs.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

(Begging)

Please sir please let us have the Krabby Patty formula back we need it so badly.

PATRICK STAR

(begging)

Yeah, to save Bikini Bottom and stop everyone from starvation.

kicks SpongeBob and Patrick off from his legs.

No, I won't. I will not give the formula back to the likes of you 2 idiots.

walks down the hall. SpongeBob and Patrick follow after him. starts to run and SpongeBob and Patrick run after him.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Give us back that formula you jerk.

Never!

runs through the couches, and SpongeBob and Patrick follow after him.

CUT TO

INT. TRAIN CAB MOVING

Mr. Taker kicks down the door to the cab and runs into the DRIVER.

DRIVER

(mad)

Hey what's your big deal buddy?

SpongeBob and Patrick come into the train.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Hold it right there .

PATRICK STAR

Even if that's your real name?

You know, there are freshly made Krabby Patties in the caboose.

PATRICK STAR

(Smiles)

Really!

Patrick runs out from the cab.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Patrick Wait!

SpongeBob follows after Patrick out from the cab. Mr. Taker un coffles the train to the couches and made the couches to go down backwards. SpongeBob and Patrick scream as the couch goes down backwards.

SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK

(together)

Ahhh!

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF BIKINI BOTTOM

The couches stop on the outskirts of Bikini Bottom. The passengers on the couches are complaining.

SpongeBob and Patrick exit out from the couches.

PATRICK STAR

lied to us, there are no Krabby patties in the couches. I was eating al of the seats in there.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

We have to get that formula back. I hope, , Squidward and Plankton are not being eaten yet.

CUT TO

EXT. KRUSTY KRAB BIKINI BOTTOM

Back at Bikini Bottom , Squidward and Plankton are wrapped in rope and are being lowered in a big vat of boiling oil.

BIKINI BOTTOMITE 1

Time to have a delouse meal. Out of you guys.

SQUIDWARD

Wait, wait. I don't taste that great. Just ask .

Yes. Squidward taste like bad music and a terrible life.

SQUIDWARD

Hey!

PLANKTON

Lucky for me, plankton is not on the menu.

Plankton slips out from the rope and falls into the vat of boiling oil. He screams and leaps out from the oil.

PLANKTON

It's not water. It's boiling oil!

SQUIDWARD

I can't believe I'm saying this, but SpongeBob and Patrick please get that formula, quickly.

I don't want to get eaten.

BUBBLE TO

EXT. ANOTHER TOWN TRAIN STATION LATER

arrives at the train station of another town. He got off from the train and walks out from the train station into the streets.

CUT TO

EXT. ANOTHER TOWN DOWN TOWN

Mr. Taker walks through the streets of down town. Suddenly SpongeBob disguised as a woman pushing a baby stroller was following .

SpongeBob pushes the baby stroller into Mr. Taker, bumping into him.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

(acting like a woman)

Oh how rude of me, sorry about that sir.

Oh it's alright. How about a little peek to the little guy.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Well alright.

SpongeBob opens the baby stroller reveling Patrick disguised as a baby.

PATRICK STAR

Goo goo gaga.

(mad)

Wait a minute?

Patrick grabs the briefcase from Mr. Taker. pulls the briefcase away from Patrick, and Patrick falls to the ground.

Mr. Taker runs away from SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob rips off his disguise and picks up Patrick.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Come on Patrick, he's getting away.

PATRICK STAR

Give us back that formula!

Mr. Taker entered into the bus. The bus door closes and drives off. SpongeBob and Patrick chase after the bus.

CUT TO

INT. CITY BUS MOVING

The bus moves away from SpongeBob and Patrick runs after the bus. The bus drives away and was relieved.

Finally those buffoons are gone.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS (O.S)

As if.

looks behind him and see SpongeBob and Patrick are behind him.

CUT TO

TOWN STREETS.

leaps off from the bus. SpongeBob and Patrick follows after him, but both of them are caught in the door of the bus.

Mr. Taker runs for it. SpongeBob and Patrick got out from the bus's door and chase after .

runs down into the subway and SpongeBob and Patrick chase after him.

CUT TO

INT. SUBWAY STATION

leaps into the subway. The subway moves away from the platform. SpongeBob and Patrick miss the subway.

CUT TO

INT. SUBWAY TRAIN MOVING

is sitting in the subway train.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS(V.O)

(speakers)

Attention passengers we will be at our next stop any moment and will a bring us back the formula back to us like NOW!

Mr. Taker sees that SpongeBob and Patrick are driving the subway train.

Those Twits will never give up on this silly formula.

CUT TO

INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL NEXT PLATFORM

The Subway stops at the platform and runs out from the train. SpongeBob and Patrick chases after him.

CUT TO

EXT. AIRPORT RUNWAY

runs into a private jet. The jet takes off on the runway into the sky. SpongeBob and Patrick made it to the runway just too late, as the jet took off into the sky.

CUT TO

INT. PRIVATE JET

Mr. Taker is in the private jet sitting down in his chair.

Finally I lost them.

turns on the TV. On the TV 1 Sock puppet was whistling. Then another sock puppet came over to him.

SOCK PUPPET 2

Hey what are you looking for?

SOCK PUPPET 1

A secret formula.

SOCK PUPPET 2

For a secret formula?

SOCK PUPPET 1

Yes. Some jerk with a briefcase took the formula and now he is going to send it far away from us and we will never see it again.

In front of the seat in front of Mr. Taker's seat was SpongeBob and Patrick acting with their sock puppets.

SOCK PUPPET 2

No way. I say we shall find that jerk and force him to bring us the formula back to us, so we can make more Krabby patties for the public.

Hey, wait a minute.

Mr. Taker looks over the seat in front of him and sees that SpongeBob and Patrick are there.

CUT TO

EXT. SKIES OVER BIKINI BOTTOM

leaps out from the jet and parachutes down to the ground. SpongeBob and Patrick leaps out from the jet and falls right down towards .

You'll never get this formula.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Yes we will.

CUT TO

EXT. CLIFF OVER BIKINI BOTTOM.

lands onto the cliff over Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick tackles him off of the cliff and falls to the ground.

PATRICK STAR

Give us back that formula.

SpongeBob pulls onto Mr. Taker's face.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Give it back Plank….

SpongeBob rips off Mr. Taker's face revealing it is Karen. SpongeBob and Patrick are surprised.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Karen.

CUT TO

EXT. KRUSTY KRAB FRONT ENTRANCE

Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Plankton are lowered into the vat of boiling oil. Suddenly SpongeBob and Patrick, and Karen fall onto the ground.

The people drop , Squidward and Plankton into the vat of boiling oil, causing them to leap out from the boiling oil with their butts on fire.

, SQUIDWARD AND PLANKTON

(screams)

AHHH!

They scoot their butts onto the ground take out the fire on their butts.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

, it wasn't Plankton who took the formula after all. It was Karen.

Karen?

SQUIDWARD

Karen?

PLANKTON

Karen?

KAREN

That's right. I took the formula. I am the evil master mind behind this.

PLANKTON

But why? Why did you do this?

KAREN

I will tell you why, to stop both of you fighting over that stupid formula, every time!

DISSVOLE TO

INT. CHUM BUCKET DINNING ROOM FLASHBACK

Plankton enters into the Chum Bucket with a sad face upon his face. He yells in the air after another failed attempt. Karen enters into the dining room.

KARE (V.O)

After years of seeing husband failing to get the Krabby Patty formula, I known that he will just fail again.

FADE TO

INT. BIKINI BOTTOM COURT HOUSE FLASHBACK

Karen gives money to the 2 police officers and the judge.

KAREN (V.O)

I paid the police officers and the judge to be part of my plan.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF BIKINI BOTTOM

Karen puts on a disguise of Mr. Taker. She zips up the zipper and puts on the mask.

KAREN (V.O)

I use the identity of to take away the formula without anyone knowing who I am.

goes into the boat mobile and drives towards the Krusty Krab.

FADE TO

EXT. KRUSTY KRAB RESTAURANT FLASHBACK

Mr. Krabs gives the secret formula to . puts the Krabby Patty formula into the briefcase.

KAREN (V.O)

The plan is to take the Krabby Patty Formula to the surface so some one shall find it and keep it as it's own.

goes into the boat mobile and drives off.

RETURN TO SCENE

KAREN

The plan would've worked if it weren't for SpongeBob and Patrick.

PLANKTON

Karen, you should've told me this.

KAREN

No I didn't, because that formula is ruining the business and our marriage.

PLANKTON

IT's NOT! And I will keep on trying to steal the formula for the restaurant so we shall get costumers in the restaurant and there is no way to stop me.

SpongeBob then transforms his body into a light bulb.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

Oh, oh I got an idea.

PLANKTON

Oh no I don't like the shape of his body right now.

BUBBLE TO

INT. KRUSTY KRABY KITCHEN THE NEXT DAY

SpongeBob fries a Krabby Patty onto the grill.

It was a good idea to have the charges drop on us, and the formula is back in the safe where it belongs.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

And business is back to normal. I hope Karen and Plankton keep their part of the idea.

CUT TO

EXT. CHUM BUCKET FRONT ENTRANCE

Plankton walks out from the Chum Bucket. Karen grabs Plankton up off from the ground.

KAREN

And where do you think you're going?

PLANKTON

You know, I am going for a walk.

KAREN

No you are not, you're going to try to steal the Krabby Patty formula again.

PLANKTON

OF COUSE I AM. Stealing the formula shall final put money on the table.

KAREN

No you're not.

CUT TO

INT. CHUM BUCKET CASH REGISTER.

Karen puts Plankton onto some glue on the front desk of the cash register.

KAREN

You're going to stay put at the register and wait for customers.

PLANKTON

BUT THERE ARE NO CUSTOMERS COMING IN HERE!

KAREN

Exactly.

Plankton got mad and screams.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
